


Your voice was like a ghost

by pensivecowboyemoji



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst, Other, gets mildly spicy, set post S1, tags are vague on PURPOSE here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensivecowboyemoji/pseuds/pensivecowboyemoji
Summary: "Hello there Juno, it's been a while."
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21





	Your voice was like a ghost

**Author's Note:**

> title from i dreamt we spoke again by death cab for a cutie
> 
> posting two fics in one day? (flexes my teeny brain muscles) oh yeah baby

"Hello there Juno, it's been a while,"  
He's standing there, one hand on his blaster. His thick eyebrows are raised, eyes darting around, and he tenses as my voice reaches him, before visibly relaxing. The deep furrows smoothing out a touch, shoulders dropping a good inch. His hands twitch, as though he wants for the distance between us to disappear, and who am into deny my sunshine a single thing? I draw myself up from the couch I was lounging on, and begin the approach. He flinches, takes a step back, and I freeze. Had- had I misjudged his body language?  
"Nureyev- I- wh-" He runs his hands through his hair frustratedly. It's longer, I note. He looks better, the damage from Miasma healed somewhat. There's a dark spot where his right eye would have been, as though I couldn't focus properly. He's still wearing the same old, ratty trenchcoat he was wearing before. I must say, for something with so many holes, it certainly is warm.  
"Nureyev, what's going on? I..." He trails off, looking down and away. He's ashamed. I take another hesitant step closer. There's a scarce few metres between us, and every cell in my body aches to be in contact with him, to press our skin together. The thoughts race through my mind. He left me in the hotel room. I'd heard him- let him walk away. He's here, now, but he.  
He doesn't want to see me.  
"I- I apologise." I say. My voice wavers, but I press on nonetheless. I cannot show weakness, not now. "I misjudged our meeting, kind detective. I'll see myself out." I spin on the spot. My legs suddenly feel weak. I'm sweating. I walk to the door, but barely make it three steps before he calls after me.  
"Nureyev." Pause. A sigh. "Peter. Please. I- I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."  
My retort comes out sharp and bitter. "Disappointed?" I wince. I don't turn to face him.  
"Wh- No! Not at all!"  
I scoff. It slips out of me before I can catch it and stuff it back down from whence it came.  
"Nureyev..." I hear him say, barely a whisper. His bootsteps are both far too loud and far too quiet in the suffocating silence of the space. He touches my arm, and comes around to stand in front of me.  
"No, I was just... taken off guard." He murmurs, his other hand coming up to rest on my shoulder, palm upturned, fingers just barely brushing my jaw.   
"Nureyev. I'm sorry."  
I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding.  
"Juno..." My hands come up to cup his face, and he leans into my touch  
"My Godess, I could never hold anything against you."  
I feel breathless. His eye slips closed, and he tilts his head up to mine. Our lips brush once, twice, before Juno steps closer, as impossible as it seems, and finally kisses me properly. It's like breaking the surface of water, and gulping down greedy breaths of air. He breaks it with a soft exhale and I can't help but to chase it. He stops me with a finger to my lips, a chuckle at my whine of frustration filling the scant inches between us. Eye never leaving mine, he lays his other hand gently on my chest, and pushes me backwards.  
I fall back onto the couch with a small oof, and he follows, clambering onto my lap with all the eagerness of a puppy. I draw him in, one hand resting in the small of his back, the other sliding up his jaw and running along the short hair at the back of his head. He grins, bright as the rising sun, and runs his hands down my sides and sliding them under my shirt. He leans down to kiss me, hands never stopping as they ruck my shirt up, and I moan into his mouth, hands desperately drawing him closer to me. There's something missing, but I cast the thought aside as he breaks the kiss, and begins to trail down my jaw and neck. Then he freezes, and I feel the shift as he cocks his head. I whine frustratedly at him, cracking my eyes open to glare.  
He's grinning again, wide and abnormal. He leans in close again, a hair's breadth from my ear.  
"I think its time to wake up, now."  
And I'm falling, through the blackness of space, that bright, wide smile echoing in my mind.  
And I wake up when I make impact with the floor  
"AUGUST! The boss wanted you downstairs ten minutes ago, he's boutta get real mad at you if you don't open this _fucking_ door right now!"

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a comment so i get dopamine thank you :3


End file.
